


[PODFIC] Something Borrowed

by b_9



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9
Summary: Jupiter was the Queen of Earth, and while she was reluctant to abuse her powers on her own behalf, she had absolutely no qualms about abusing them to give Caine the wedding day of his goddamn dreams.





	[PODFIC] Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052532) by [miss_pryss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_pryss/pseuds/miss_pryss). 



Length: 58 minutes

Stream or download [from GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jF_1KEffGvI78wDTCLSJvW6vcvKUp6c9/view?usp=sharing)

Stream [from Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-914152052/something-borrowed/s-GmT9J)

 

* * *

 

 

This podfic uses the following:

  * "fantasy_sfx_006" by tech_studio ( https://freesound.org/people/tec_studio/sounds/360835/). Used under Creative Commons license.
  * "Jupiter" by Caerou; (http://jamen.do/t/1458931). Used under Creative Commons license.




End file.
